The Legend of Ransei: From Leia's POV
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Leia, princess of Dragnor, runs away upon realizing her mother is right about what her father is trying to do. She stumbles upon the land of Aurora, where she befriends Warlord Hera and Oichi, who Leia has a relation to...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_A 10 year old girl in a black, gold and draconian purple dress, wearing a pink hooded cape went to Spectra on an errand. She went in the castle to visit her mother. _

"_Mum, what would you like me to do before bedtime?" "Honey, I would like you to go home and speak to your father. Something is terribly wrong." _

_The 10 year old girl, who is Princess of Dragnor, frowned. She pulled off her hood and put her jet-black hair into a one-shoulder side braid. _

"_I'll take Carbink with me." The princess said to her mother. "Let's go, Carbink!" "Car!" replied the princess's partner, a jewel Pokémon, Carbink. _

_The young princess put her hood back on. The 10 year old princess winked at her best friend with one of her brown eyes. On her way home, the princess and her Carbink pretended to battle. _

_Just then, there was a rustling. "Ha!" the 10 year old princess shouted, taking her sword off her belt. Dragon mist shot out of it. _

_But it was only a tree swaying in the calm night breeze. "We were fooled by that, Carbink." Carbink started laughing, and the young princess, whose name was Lilliana, Leia for short, joined in, laughing like a dark demon. _

_But Carbink was not fazed by Leia's laughter. "Even women have short lives." Leia said, smiling at Carbink. _

"_Father, why must you do this? Why do you want to destroy Ransei, our home?" Leia asked her father when she got home. He just stared at the princess and then walked off. Leia started crying._

_The princess ran into her room that night and started packing. After she was done, she and Carbink made sure everyone was asleep, and then walked out of the castle. _

_She was never going back. The princess and her Carbink took one last look, and ran into the woods._

**Hey guys, this is my newest story. I would like some reviews. The next update will come when at least someone answers this question right: Why did Leia run away, and how come Leia's sword has dragon magic? I'll drop a hint. Who do you think Leia's father is?**


	2. Chapter 1: Leia meets Hera

Leia looked back at her homeland and she took out her barrette. "The past is in the past." Leia muttered. She threw her barrette away. Leia learned recently that she was not an only child and had two younger sisters.

She then ran into someone she knew well. "Aunt Oichi!" Leia called. Oichi turned around and saw the young princess. "How's my favorite niece?" Oichi asked. Leia put on a green trench coat to cover up her gold, purple and black dress. "Father told me he's going to destroy Ransei." Leia said.

"Leia, your father is not the brother I used to know. " Oichi said sadly. "Leia, we're going into hiding." Oichi said. "Aurora has a new Warlord. Her name is Hera, I think. You will be safe there." The next morning, when Oichi and Leia got to Aurora, the new Warlord, Hera, greeted them, but then she was asked questions by several others. "Hey, is that an Eevee?" One of the men asked. "I see you are Princess Leia of Dragnor." Hera said to the princess.

After some chit-chat, two people from the nearby kingdom of Ignis ambushed Hera and the others. Leia took out her longsword, and dragon mist impaled a nearby tree. "Show yourselves or get hit by Leia's powers!" Leia snapped, twirling her sword.

The people from Ignis revealed themselves to be two men by the names of Koroku and Nagayasu. Leia watched as the two men battled Hera and Oichi.

Hera and Oichi barely won. Leia smiled lightly. She thought back to when she was a seven year old girl and would hang out with her friends, Princess Ina and Prince Hidetada of Valora, Princess Iroha of Avia, and Princess Gracia of Nixtorm. "Hey! Sister!" Leia turned to see her two sisters, 9 year old Princess Gotoku and 8 year old Princess Tsuru. "Hey!" Leia waved to her sisters.

"Guess what, Leia?" Gotoku asked her eldest sister, all giddy. "Masahide revealed to us that he was the one who arranged our mother and father's marriage!" Leia and Tsuru smacked their foreheads.

So much for a good impression… Tsuru's Noibat was not pleased about the late revealing. Gotoku shared a secret. "Did you know that my Fennekin is actually _not _a Fennekin?"

"WHAT?!" Leia and Tsuru yelled at the same time. Gotoku gasped and shushed her sisters, nudging them into a nearby corner. "Someone might hear you, but let's just say my Fennekin is Yveltal in disguise." Gotoku whispered. "Will it still evolve?" Leia asked in a whisper. "Yes." Gotoku replied.

Just then, Hera ran over. "Leia, where have you been, and who are they?" "Leia has two younger sisters. This is Gotoku and Tsuru. Girls, meet Aurora's new Warlord, Hera." Leia said, gesturing to Hera. "Sister, why do you refer to yourself in third person? It's creepy." Tsuru said.

"Tsuru, ever since Leia was a four year old, she has been referring to herself in third person." Gotoku reminded her younger sister. "She is serious business." Leia took off her sky blue high heels and exchanged them with black metal boots with several gold stripes. Leia was now wearing gloves with blades.

Just then, the talk turned to the legendary Pokémon that had created the region. "Someday, I will be friends with that Pokémon." Gotoku said. "Wrong again!" Tsuru yelled. "_I _will be the one to be buddies with that Pokémon!" Leia halted their argument.

"Oh yeah?" Leia taunted. "Leia has a buddy of her own." She brought out her sword, and dragon mist shot up into the sky. Leia chanted something in Japanese that only a chosen few could understand, and she ended with a loud and triumphant "**COME, RAYQUAZA, BLACK AS NIGHT!" **Black Rayquaza was Leia's best friend, and Carbink's Poképal.

Rayquaza descended next to Leia. "Hey, buddy. How are you and Angeallen getting along? Good? Nice! Leia would like to know when your last fight was." Tsuru rolled her eyes. "She always refers to herself as Leia." After a while, Rayquaza left, and Leia said, "Don't let Angeallen get your Gogoat!"

Tsuru and Gotoku were shocked. "How come you never told us, Leia?" Tsuru asked. "Leia wanted to keep it a secret, hehe." Not even Tsuru and Gotoku were fazed by their sister's demonic laughter. "We should go to Ignis and battle for the kingdom ourselves." Oichi said. "Aunt Oichi, good idea!" Leia said. She put on her pink cape and pulled her hood over her head.

**Author's Note! I would like to thank Imperator Justinian for his review, **_**AND **_**getting the question right! The Organa in my penname I got from Stella Organa the pink bird in Angry Birds Star Wars 1. About Leia being emotional, starting after the Fontaine battle onwards, Leia's father will be mentioned more, and every time, Leia and her two younger sisters will show signs of sadness and worry.**


	3. Chapter 2: Ignis: Leia's First Secret

Over the rest of the month, Hera got to know Leia and her two sisters better, having accepted them into her army as last resorts. Leia had jet black hair like her father in a one shoulder side braid, graceful brown eyes, a tiara of a beautiful draconian purple color, purple and black gloves with elbow blades, the same green trench coat covering her dress, metal boots with golden stripes, her dragon mist longsword on her elegant blue sash, and her usual pink hooded cape.

Gotoku had purple hair like her mother in low pigtails, a black and red dress, ice blue eyes, green tights, and pink high heels. She also wore a draconian purple tiara on her head.

Tsuru, unlike her older sisters, had platinum blonde hair in a bun, a pink flower dress with a purple cape, green high heels and white tights. Instead of draconian purple, her tiara was ruby red.

The following day, Hera and her army would head to Ignis for their first capture. Leia and her sisters were getting excited, so they came up with nicknames for everyone there. "I think Nagayasu should be called this nickname- Nana." Gotoku said. Leia and Tsuru burst into spontaneous laughter.

"Oh, oh, oh; I have an idea!" Tsuru shouted. "I think we should call Koroku this nickname- Kooky." Leia and Gotoku laughed again. As the three princesses were talking and laughing, Hera and Oichi were discussing more about their plan. Eventually, when they were done, they talked to Leia and her sisters.

"Tomorrow we are heading to Ignis to battle Hideyoshi, and capture the kingdom." Hera explained. Leia smirked. "Hideyoshi? You mean Little Monkey?" Everyone stared at Leia, and then laughed hysterically. Leia had finally revealed her silly nickname for Hideyoshi. Hera then turned to the three girls.

"Leia, Gotoku, Tsuru. I need you three to get some rest. Tsuru, you and Noibat will join me, Eevee, Oichi and Jigglypuff in the battle tomorrow." "Understood." Leia and her sisters said at the same time.

The next morning, Leia and her sisters woke up, followed by Hera and Oichi. "Let's go." Hera ordered. When everyone was ready, they set off for Ignis.

When they got there, Hideyoshi was surprised to see them. "Hm?! You're the Warlord of Aurora?" He asked, pointing at Hera. "Yes I am." Was Hera's cold reply.

"I never thought I'd see you over here." Hideyoshi finished. "We know you want Aurora, Monkey." Leia said. Toku and Tsuru again laughed hysterically. "Your father gave me that same nickname, brown eyed princess. Leia, right?" Hideyoshi asked of Leia.

"Yes." Leia replied. She waved her sword and dragon mist advanced up the hilt. Tsuru stepped beside Hera and Oichi, while Leia and Gotoku backed up.

"Leia won't be battling you today." Leia said. "Why's she talking third person?" Gotoku asked jokingly, Tsuru giggling. "Well, three can play that game." Hideyoshi spoke again. "If it's a battle you want, I'm ready!" "Fine." Oichi said. "Then a battle it is. But Lady Hera is going to win."

Hideyoshi looked at Oichi. "Aren't you a cutie? I could use you in my army." Oichi glared. "Don't call me cutie! I would never fight for someone like you anyway! I fight for Lady Hera!" "Once you see me in action you might change your mind." Hideyoshi said. Leia rolled her eyes. Hideyoshi clapped his hands. "Koroku! Nagayasu! Let's go. I think it's time for battle!" Hera turned to Gotoku and Leia. "You two stay in the throne room until we finish. We'll find you when we are done." She ordered. "We're on it." Gotoku agreed. Leia and Gotoku turned on the TV so they could watch the battle.

"Guess what? I'm an expert ballet dancer, especially with Atsumori." Leia revealed. Gotoku smiled. "Ooh! Show me! Please, please, please!" With a huff, Leia rolled her eyes. "Fine." Was her reply.

Leia waved her hand and she was surrounded by purple dragon mist. She was now wearing a black leotard with traces of gold and draconian purple. Her ice blue skirt was knee-length. On her feet, her metal boots were replaced with silver ballet shoes.

To Gotoku, the name of the ballet dance her sister was going to do happened to sound very familiar. _Someone else _had done it before. Gotoku smiled. "I can play the piano. I can play Atsumori for you, big sister." Leia smirked. "No need to call me that. Call me Leia."

Gotoku started playing and Leia began her dance. Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Oichi and Hideyoshi were arguing as their Jigglypuff and Chimchar battled. Hera took care of Bidoof and Tsuru took down Tepig with her Noibat.

After the dramatic battle was over, Hera and the others went into the throne room to find Gotoku playing the piano and Leia ballet dancing. When Leia finished, Hera, Oichi and Tsuru clapped for Gotoku and Leia.

"Someone else had done this." Tsuru began. "I believe it was-" "Don't say it!" Leia interrupted as she transformed back into her normal outfit with the green trench coat dress.

"We won." Hera said. "Ignis castle is ours!" Leia smiled at that. "I just love the smell of spotted bellflowers in the morning…" she said, looking out the window. "That's your favorite flower, right, Leia?" Gotoku asked her older sister.

Leia looked directly at her sister's face and smirked. "Exactly." "Our sister has a habit of smirking and looking directly at people's faces when they talk to her." Tsuru explained. "_Someone else _does the same thing." Leia glared at Tsuru. "Leia has told you two already! Don't say it!"

Leia waved her sword and a blast of purple dragon mist nearly hit Tsuru. Luckily, she ducked in time. "Tsuru, I don't think we should mess with Leia anymore. When she gets angry, she gets serious."

**Hey, it's 23StellaOrgana again. It took me a while to plan this chapter. What happened with Gotoku and Leia should sound very familiar to you all. And as for Imperator Justinian, Leia showed more emotion when her father was mentioned. For those of you who don't have a clue about Leia, Gotoku and Tsuru's father, you will find out soon enough. Peace!**


End file.
